


Used

by asimpleline18



Series: Fulfill My Fantasy [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Offscreen Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Kent brings up sexual fantasies and his boyfriends ask about his fantasy. He talks about a kink he has and his boyfriends help to make it possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levirvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late. It took me a while to nail down an idea and then things have been busy since Thursday. I hope my Swawesome Santa recipient enjoys this fic!

Kent and Eric lounged on the sofa and watched some sort of police drama. Jack was on his evening run since his boyfriends occupied his mornings during the off season. Kent scrolled through Twitter on his phone. "Bits, what are we watching?" he asked as he became aware of the show.

Eric shrugged. "It's the only half decent thing on right now. I thought we liked this show."

"Yeah, but the plot of this one is so bad," he groaned. "It's like the writers read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ like it was a BDSM manual instead of fiction. Then they include a murder in what was an abusive relationship and not a BDSM one."

"You know how anything not straight and vanilla is portrayed on TV," Eric threw the remote at Kent. "Find something on Netflix."

Jack returned before they decided on anything.

"Zimms, go shower and I'll make popcorn. I now declare it movie night," Kent said and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Ooooh, the famous Parson Popcorn. Bitty, it's the only thing Kent excels at in the kitchen. He might even outdo you."

"We might have to hold a competition," Eric said at the same time Kent yelled, "Fuck you, Zimms. I'm a decent cook."

"Awwwww, Kenny. I thought we could make a video out of it together," Eric said.

"It would have to be a taste test video because my recipe is top secret," he replied.

Jack disappeared into the master bedroom. Kent soon came back to the living room with a giant bowl of buttered popcorn. He played keep away with Bitty because "it's for the movie!" Finally, Eric just settled against Kent's chest. There were still sneaking hands that tried to sneak into the bowl but Kent kept them at bay.

By the time Jack returned, his boyfriends chose _Captain America_. They decided it was historical enough to satisfy Jack. He just rolled his eyes and settled against the other sofa arm and tangled his legs with theirs.

* * *

As the movie credits rolled, Kent asked, "Do either of you have any fantasies?"

"Don't corrupt our boyfriend, Kenny," Jack joked.

"What do you have in mind?" Eric asked.

Kent stuck his tongue out at Jack. "Bits can consent for himself," he said. "I mean any sexual fantasies or things you want to experiment with in bed."

Eric blushed. "I have some ideas but I don't want to go first."

"Kenny can go since he brought it up," Jack suggested.

"Fine," Kent said. "I imagine being used. If it's without regards to my direct pleasure, it seems to make it even hotter in my mind."

Eric looked at him seriously. "Is there a specific way you want to be used?"

"Ummmmm. I think it's more about my mouth being used but I'm being teased at the same time," he said. "I guess the best way to describe it is that I want to be objectified to some degree."

"Chrisse, Kenny," Jack finally piped up. "You really upped your game."

Kent felt his dick getting harder throughout the conversation. To his surprise, he felt Eric's also responding. "I know. I'm messed up."

"That's not what I mean, Kenny," Jack said soothingly. "It's just... I guess we were just testing the waters before, huh?"

"Is this something you'd like to try?" Eric asked.

Kent bit his lip. "Sort of? Only if you guys are cool with it."

"Kent, sweetie, I think you can feel how interested I am. We'd have to talk more about it but I'm in," Eric said shyly.

"Of course, Bits," Jack assured him. "It takes a bit of preparation to do a scene especially the one Kent's imagining."

"You're interested, Zimms," Kent asked quietly.

"I liked what we did when we did it before. I feel like I'm still really turned on by it."

"How about we talk about this tomorrow?" Eric interrupted. "It's getting late and I have a problem in my pants."

"I think we all have problems in our pants," Kent chirped.

"Well, be a gentleman and help me," Bitty said, getting up and offering a hand to each of his boyfriends.

Kent smirked. "I don't think you want me to be a gentleman in the bedroom, babe."

* * *

Bitty usually worked and Jack had some kind of Falconers' meeting. Kent decided to chill around the city to do something for once. He missed Las Vegas but at least he brought Kit this time since he was staying for the month. He was still the first one home and was surprised to find a note and package on the dining room table.

_We're going to come home around 6. We expect you to be ready for us. - Bitty <3 _

Kent shivered. When they all talked about his fantasy, he talked about how he wants it to begin at a time Bitty and Jack chose. He wanted just enough time to prepare for them.

There was a remote controlled prostate massager, handcuffs, and a collar. Kent took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to put the massager in. It took a lot of willpower to keep his cool through the process. He just put his basketball shorts back on when he was done.

He lounged on the sofa and watched TV while he waited for his boyfriends. He was careful to keep the pressure off of his butt. Kent spent a little time inspecting the cuffs and collar. There were good quality leather that just buckled. He was impressed with what Jack and Bitty picked. When he was done, he buckled the cuffs on his wrists. They had a very comforting weight to them. His dick was going nuts in his shorts.

Kit cuddled with him for a while. She sniffed the cuffs and groomed herself when she lost interest in them. When Kent brought her to Jack and Bitty's apartment, she immediately made herself at home by breaking a glass candle holder that sat on the coffee table. Luckily, that was it and she became Bitty's second shadow. Kent joked about her being a trailor but he ended up as Bitty's third shadow so they spent time in good company.

The door clicked open and Kit ran to the hall to greet whoever was at the door. Kent gingerly sat up.

"Hi, sweetie," Eric said as soon as he saw Kent.

Jack was behind him with bags Kent presumed to be dinner. These were set on a counter as the couple were more interested in their boyfriend on the couch. Eric kissed Kent first and Jack swooped in as soon as Eric moved away.

"Dinner or scene first?" Jack asked Kent.

"I think this particular one would be better on an empty stomach," he responded.

Jack's features hardened minutely as he said. "Fine. No more talking from this point unless we're checking in or you're safewording."

Kent swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Go to the bedroom and strip," Jack ordered.

Jack and Eric didn't immediately follow him. They talked quietly to each other for a moment. Kent did as he was told and even folded his clothes before setting them on the chair in the corner.

The other two didn't spend long. Jack had a clip and a bell while Eric carried the massager remote. Jack moved behind Kent and clipped the cuffs together and put the bell in his hand. "Drop this if you need to safeword and can't talk," he instructed.

Eric took the collar from Kent's hand and put it on him. "I thought you would refrain from putting this on yourself. You look good with our collar wrapped around your neck."

Kent took a deep breath and whimpered. Jack wrapped his arms around Kent. "I want to hear all the sounds you make, Kenny," Jack said quietly. "I want you humming around my cock later."

Bitty gasped. His eyes were wide and he was blushing hard. He visibly swallowed and ran his hands across Kent's torso.

"I know. Kenny sure is a pretty picture, huh, Bits?" Jack said.

"I can't believe he's all ours," he said and kissed Kent hard. Even though Kent was completely naked, he felt very warm. He was close to the edges of submission. Suddenly, the massager buzzed to life and he yelped.

"Time to get things moving, Kenny," Jack said. "I'm feeling pretty hard and we decided Bitty is going first."

Eric pulled a pillow off the bed. "Kneel," he ordered.

Kent knelt as gracefully as he could considering he couldn't use his arms to balance. He gazed up at his boyfriends. Jack had moved behind Eric and was pulling said man's shirt off. Eric unbuttoned his pants and worked them off.

Jack whispered instructions in Eric's ear while hugging him from behind. "Put your hands in his hair. You already know how that drives him wild. This is where it really gets him going."

Eric did just that and Kent's eyes fluttered. He also cursed his body for not being able to come without stimulation to his dick.

"Now, start slow but set your own pace," Jack continued. "You need to give him time to breathe. It's best if you pick a pace and stick with it."

They continued on like that for a while Jack held Eric and Eric found his pace. Kent relaxed further in his role. This was exactly what he imagined in his head.

Eventually, Jack started instructing Eric again. "If you want, you can hold in for a few seconds. It can seem brutal so you don't have to if you don't want."

The blissful expression on Kent's face contradicted how Eric thought this would go. He wasn't sure he would make it this far. This wasn't an act Eric particularly enjoyed while watching porn. "I'll do it," he said. "Walk me through it."

"When I tell you to, I want you to push all the way in while I count down."

"Okay," Eric said and braced himself.

"Now, Bits," Jack said close to his ear.

Eric did as he was told. Kent's throat constricted against the intrusion. It felt good as much as Eric watched anxiously for any sign to abort. When Jack's countdown ended, Eric pulled his cock out completely. Kent sucked in a deep breath and swayed a little.

"Kent, honey, check in. I need a color," Eric said gently.

It took a moment for Kent to focus. "Green," he rasped. "So, so green."

"Open your mouth, sweetie. I want to finish."

Kent opened his mouth and Eric picked up from where he left off. Satisfied he wasn't harming Kent, Eric repeated that move two more times before he came. Kent swallowed every drop.

"Oh my, that was intense," he said when he was done.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Bits?" Jack asked.

Eric pet Kent's head soothingly. "Very much."

"My turn, Bits. Why don't you have a seat on the bed and enjoy the show?" He realized he had the remote to Kent's toy still and it was going unused. He threw it to Eric. "Play around with it. We haven't been teasing quite as much as we could."

Eric caught it and nodded. Jack looked down at Kent. The kneeling man was a mess. There was saliva dripping down his chin. HIs eyes were drooping. "Kenny, are you doing okay?" Jack asked and cradled Kent's face.

The blond nodded. "Yes. Please, Jack."

Jack thumbed some of the saliva into Kent's mouth. He took that as a signal to suck.

"You're such a dirty boy, aren't you?" Jack teased. "You have an oral fixation the size of my hockey fixation."

Kent moaned. The constant vibrating noise from the toy hitched up a notch and Kent moaned even louder.

"Open," Jack ordered. "My turn."

Kent did as he was told. Jack held his hair with both hands and pushed in. Kent's eyes fluttered when Jack's cock hit the back of his throat. The pace was a lot harder but Kent took it with pleasure. Eric played with the toy's settings. Kent's cock looked painful and his hips kept jerking.

Finally, Jack came with a moan. He released Kent's hair a little but stayed cradling his head. "You were so good for me, Kenny. So good," he said gently.

Eric shut off the toy and went over to the two men. Kent looked wrecked. His pupils were huge and he was flushed all the way to his chest. Eric unhooked Kent's cuffs and rubbed his arms.

"Let's go to bed, Kenny," Eric said.

Kent didn't move. "Do you need us to help you?" Jack asked.

The blond nodded.

"Here, Bits. Help keep him upright and I'll pick him up," Jack instructed.

Together, they got Kent to his feet and Jack took him to the bed. They climbed in next to him and cuddled into each side. "Kenny, are you okay? You haven't said a thing," Jack said looking closely at him.

Kent nodded.

"Do you not want to talk?" Jack asked.

He shook his head. Eric started petting his hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. We're going to take care of you."

His hands roamed around Kent's chest and played with his nipples. Jack regained control of the remote and restarted the toy. Kent whined. Jack put his hand on Kent's cock and started stroking it. He writhed under the attention. Eric kissed him and swallowed his moans. Finally, Kent came to a screaming finish.

Kent closed his eyes, very obviously overstimulated. Jack went to get a wash cloth and Eric very gently removed the toy. "Do you want me to take the cuffs and collar off?" Eric asked quietly.

Kent shook his head. He liked the grounding effect they had on him right now. Jack returned and wiped Kent's face before moving down his body. He took the most care around Kent's hole. Kent still groaned in discomfort. They all cuddled together for a while. Jack and Eric thought Kent had fallen asleep when he stirred.

"That was amazing," he said scratchily. "Thank you so much."

Jack kissed his temple, "Of course. You're so beautiful like this."

Eric peppered kisses along Kent's shoulder and neck. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this. It must have taken a lot of trust."

"You're worth it, Bits," Kent said. "You too, Zimms. I love the both of you so much."

Eric and Jack murmured their own 'I love you's' back. Kent turned and kissed Jack deeply. His stomach growled which made him break down laughing in the middle of the kiss.

"After all that, you're still hungry," Jack chirped.

Kent stuck his tongue out at him. "I want some dinner. Can we have it here in bed?"

"I'll get it," Eric said and went to get the bag from the kitchen.

Jack kissed Kent. "Want to take a bath after this? I think we still have bath bombs."

"Sounds good," Kent said.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encouraged! Find me on Tumblr at writingdragon.tumblr.com <3


End file.
